Ignorance
by PuppiesAreAdorable
Summary: Inuyasha proves to us that he isn't as ignorant as he seems. Drabble One-shot implies InuKag


_(A/N: okie, I know I haven't updated anything in forever, so I tried writing this little drabble in my attempts of a 'Please don't kill me! I'll post the new chapter of _:place story(ies) here:_ soon I promise!' Which I will. So in the mean time, chew on this and swallow, it's delicious XD)_

**DISCLAIMER: The dog walker is not always the dog owner; so I apologize to everyone who thought I owned Inuyasha and co.**

**Ignorance**

I knew.

Yeah, that's right. I've known all along.

Okay, so maybe I didn't quite recognize it when the symptoms first started to show, but it was quite obvious after a while. To be honest, I didn't want that to happen, but I guess there was no avoiding it. I tried to ignore it, to put it into the back of my mind, but I couldn't. It...made me happy, to put it in a way that we both understand it. It shouldn't happen, but yet, I wanted it to. I wanted it all along, because I knew it was happening to me to.

Kagome was falling in love with me, and I with her.

I guess it really hit me when that damn monk pointed it out the day we met. From then on, I looked for hints from Kagome to find out if she felt the same way. It didn't take long.

I suppose that people like making me ignorant of her feelings for the reason that I don't...well, make a move on her as some would say. Hey, I might do some stupid stuff, but I'm not _that_ idiotic. And before you go chewing me out, I have an actual reason for not telling her.

It's because I know what it's doing to her. Her being attached to me, means it keeps making it harder and harder for her to let go. That's why I sent her home after Sesshomaru cut a gaping hole through my stomach. I had been putting it off, waiting for the opportunity, yet still slightly hoping it would never come. When she had found her way back, I knew I had acted too late.

And yet...I was happy about that, too.

I couldn't help it, knowing that someone loved me that much to not want to leave, even when I technically betrayed them. I knew that I had to act fast, or else there would be any hope of her letting me go...for me to let her go. That's where Kikyou came in.

I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't, but I couldn't think of any other way. I wasn't blinded by the love I had with the Kikyou before she died, I was blinded by grief and regret. Not only did I feel horrible about what I did to Kikyou, but for what I was doing to Kagome as well. I didn't have the right to steal her heart when we lived in two totally different worlds. When she woke me up from the spell that Kikyou had on me when I was being down to hell, I had momentarily forgotten that I was trying to get her to forget me and I jumped out of Kikyou's trap.

From that day on, I knew that we were both totally screwed.

I'm sure she hasn't realized it yet, but because of our situation, I tried going back to Kikyou again, this time, however, I would not let my feelings for her get in the way. I accepted the fact that Kagome and I could never be together. Looks like she was going to try anyway, because when she came back asking (asking!) me to stay, I could do nothing but let that happen. Stupid, naive girl...I tried everything I could from preventing it from happening, yet fate had other plans.

No one that's close to me knows; although I did blurt it out accidentally when I was arguing with Kouga. It was after I had jumped into the river of flames with Renkotsu and everyone thought I was dead (how wrong they were) and when Kagome found out I wasn't, she had literally ran into my arms. Kouga got all pissed, saying that he would never give up on her. I had yelled stupidly something along the lines of; "One look should tell you that ain't gonna happen." I thought that Kagome had caught me for sure, though she may have but never let on.

It was way out of my hands by then. And I accepted that fact too. When Menomaru controlled Kagome, making her almost kill me, I trusted her enough to know instantly that it wasn't really _her _who was attacking me. She obviously felt absolutely horrible about it, and when we had that meeting at the Goshinboku, I knew that something must've happened. When I teased her about being stupid and running; she had started to yell, but then stopped. She wasn't going to tell me what really had made her go back home, but I wasn't going to press. Thinking about that gave me a clue, though. The only times she didn't want to tell me what was going on was when Kikyou was involved. I don't know exactly what happened, but I had a pretty good idea.

It seems that I'm blaming everything on her, but I know that most of this is my fault. I tried to go up to her at that moment by the Goshinboku, but my wounds prevented me from doing that, so she came running towards me saying that I shouldn't be moving yet. This wasn't her fault, I had needed to tell her that I wasn't mad at her in the least. So I pulled her into me, and told her that I needed her with me. I think she got the message of what I was trying to say; that I love you so much that I can't let you go. I think she at least got that much, because she cried into my shoulder and thanked me.

And I know that she was upset and jealous about the times that I went back to Kikyou, hell, she even told – more like yelled – it into my face. Now 'technically' we were arguing about Miroku and Sango, but we both knew better. It was when (surprise) we met a girl from Miroku's past. She nearly tore the pair apart, but that's besides the point. Kagome yelled at me and I quote, "She's just met a woman from his past; of _course_ she's going to be upset!" I backed off then, I mean, what was I supposed to say? "Maybe he wants Sango to get over him because they live in two different worlds and he's just hurting her all the time!" Please. As I said before; I'm not _that_ dumb.

I want to tell her this, but I don't think that there's any need. Actions speak better than words, and right now, with her leaning against my shoulder with my arm around her, my movements are telling her what I always seem to screw up with my words. I think about this being the perfect time to tell her this, but as she sighs in content and leans closer, I sigh too.

I'll tell her tomorrow.


End file.
